


You Took Apart The Alphabet, Letter By Letter

by Zai42



Series: October 2020 [31]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grizzop Doesn't Go To Rome, First Kiss, Hair Braiding, Haircuts, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Confessions of Feelings, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: Grizzop has never been good with words and Wilde, these days, is disinclined towards them.Prompt: Aftercare
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Oscar Wilde
Series: October 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946893
Comments: 16
Kudos: 36
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	You Took Apart The Alphabet, Letter By Letter

It’s not quite an apology.

There are things that hover between them, unspoken.

_I didn’t mean that the way it sounded._

_I could have been kinder._

_I’m sorry._

Neither of them ever say any of these things out loud.

Grizzop says, “You need a haircut,” and Wilde hums and replies “I wasn’t a fan of the last one you gave me,” but he sits still regardless while Grizzop is at his back with a knife, places himself in Grizzop’s hands, presents his throat with the understanding that Grizzop will cut it if he must, and Grizzop doesn’t.

He trims away split ends, first, runs his claws through the shaggy mane that Wilde has grown in the months since Damascus. He’s gentler now than he was then. He combs his fingers through the strands, scratches lightly at Wilde’s scalp until his shoulders come down, until he exhales a fraction of the tension he carries with him, now. The blade snicks delicately through Wilde’s hair as Grizzop evens out the cut, trims it back to roughly shoulder-length. He brushes a coil from Wilde’s shoulder to the floor and stares at it for a moment too long.

“It’ll grow out fluffier,” Grizzop says.

“As long as it’s out of my eyes.”

A pause. “Well, I like when it’s fluffy.”

Wilde does not reply except to hum vaguely, not present enough to really count as sad. Grizzop twines Wilde’s hair into a loose braid, ties it with a length of leather, holds it in his palm for a long minute. “Thank you,” Wilde whispers. He doesn’t pull away.

Grizzop has never been good with words, and Wilde, these days, is disinclined towards them. Grizzop tugs gently on the plait in his hand until he can glare down at Wilde, upside-down in his lap.

_I miss your stupid puns,_ he doesn’t say. _I miss how you used to smirk at me like a smug bastard. At least it was a smile._

Grizzop cradles Wilde’s jaw, gives him two heartbeats to pull away. He doesn’t, just closes his eyes with a sigh, and so Grizzop bends to kiss him, willing him to taste the words on his tongue that he can’t bring himself to say.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap for October! Let's end on a fluffy note, a little Reese's Peanut Butter Pumpkin after all the ghosts and ghouls. Thank you all so much for reading, I had a ton of fun this year!! <3


End file.
